Eon: Celina's Story
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: The third in the Eon series. No Flames. About an eevee and her family.


Three weeks after Fidel ran away, my sister, Celina, came to my house, at two thirty in the morning, half-dead. At her paws was a small brown Poochyena pup. I asked no questions. She fell asleep as soon as she was sure the Poochyena lay next to her. The next morning I sent messengers to my sisters.

We examined their wounds. Celina had many bruises and a nasty gash on her cheek. The pup wouldn't let anyone of us near her. Celina wouldn't tell us what happened, only that she adopted the pup and named her Nebula. After everyone, left I talked to Celina while Nebula slept.

She told me how a couple of days ago she almost died. She came face to face with capture trainers. They sent out a Gallade. It was enraged. It fought her to the point she couldn't defend herself. She figured they were going to throw the ball at her any second, but it kept fighting. It used a hyperbeam. Then, she told me that the hyperbeam was deflected by protect.

She said she woke up and saw a Gardevoir. It healed her and told her go home. Celina asked if there was any thing she could do to repay Gardevoir. It told her to pass the act on.

Not understanding my sister came home and a few days later saw Nebula. That is as much as she would tell me.

She said that it scared her to realize that she almost died that night and how short life is. When she looks at Nebula, I see so much joy in her eyes. She told me that after Belle had kits she wanted a daughter.

She said, and I quote "_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero. I am strong and wise, and I know no fear, but the truth is plain to see: She was sent to rescue me. I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes."_

"**Katie… Kate what do you want for dinner?"**

"**Do you mind? Tara I'm trying to tell a story here."**

"**Which one?" **

"**The story about Nebula coming to live with Celina."**

"**That's not a story. That's a and they all lived happily ever after."**

"**That's because you don't know the whole story!"**

Now where was I? Oh yeah. Now you're thinking where's the crisis? Where's the story? Well wait a minute and I'll tell you! Honestly be patient!

So like I said Celina was really happy that Nebula was there. Celina stopped going to parties to get drunk and found a good boyfriend. This is when the crisis comes in. Celina asked me to baby-sit while she was on a date. By now, Nebula was comfortable with me enough to listen to me.

I agreed and she dropped Nebula off at six. It was still light out so we went to the park. I let Nebula go play. When I noticed a bunch of pokemon I didn't know I called her over to me. Now Havenwood is a big town, but it is IMPOSSIBLE that I didn't know this many pokemon here. These pokemon were strangers to me. I didn't like that. As we turned to leave, they confronted me. Together there were ten Houndour, Five Houndoom, Ten Poochyena, Five Mightyena, an Absol, and two Luxrays.

They demanded I hand over Nebula. She whimpered, and I said over my dead body. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Thank Mew, Rin showed up with Debonair close on her heels. So thirty two against three, the type advantage against us. Not good. The Celina shows up. Before I knew what happened Absol grabbed Celina and they use Night Shade to escape. A note fluttered to the ground. It read

If you want your sister, you will take the Poochyena pup to

StarStudy at midnight tonight and surrender her to

the Luxray you will meet their.

Your sister will return in the morning.

So what do we do? We assemble the Eon Team. We met at Belle's house. We planned. We plotted. We put our devious little minds together. Tara watched Bianca, Devi and Nebula. We had Aden, Phoenix, Milan, and Alanza as guards for them.

Belle used Future Sight and saw where they were keeping Celina. It was at Dark Ridge not far from StarStudy. Ashlynn used Sunny Day to boost certain attacks just in case. Glorybeth handed out some helpful berries. Ellie powered herself up. I waited. Rin paced. Finally Belle gave the go ahead. We separated it was dark now. We arrived there one by one.

They didn't know what happened until we had freed Celina and healed her.

All hell broke lose.

A Luxray tried to get Belle from behind but Ellie took the hit and absorbed the energy. Rin took him out with ice fang. Glorybeth was getting weak after a few fire hits but got a good amount of energy from her Giga Drain. Words can't describe how I felt when I saw each of my sisters be taken from the fight. The other pokemon attacked each one out numbering them ten to one.

Finally, it was just The Absol and me. Did you ever notice how much that name sounds like Asshole? Well any way before I continue I should tell you something I did. See my sisters know that I know the moves protect, helping hand, and return. However, a few days ago I learned a new move. My sisters don't approve of this move because it takes a lot of energy. I had no choice though.

I attacked Absol with Last Resort. The power that move has is incredible. He fainted. I felt o.k though. I was breathing hard, but if anything I had more energy then before. So my sisters and I went home where Tara helped us get better. Aden went with his team of Growlithes and arrested them.

"**Katie what are you doing?" (Tara)**

"**I told you I was telling the story." (Katie)**

"**Which one?" (Ashlynn)**

"**The Adventure Of Dark Ridge" (Tara)**

"**Hey Thanks for the Title it's really good." (Katie)**

"**You mean the one about Celina getting Pokenapped by that Absol?"(Belle)**

"**Did anyone notice how his name sounds like Asshole?" (Ellie)**

"**Yeah someone should tell him" (Glorybeth)**

"**Why don't you?" (Rin) **

"**Oh Great Mew" (Celina)**


End file.
